


Big Sister, Little Sister

by JediIlonaShepard



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Deal with a Devil, Gen, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediIlonaShepard/pseuds/JediIlonaShepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Miranda Lawson's first meeting with The Illusive Man(formerly known as Jack Harper), that involves her working for Cerberus, in exchange for protection for her and baby Oriana, against their father, Henry Lawson.</p><p>
  <sub>© BioWare & Electronic Art/Microsoft</sub>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Sister, Little Sister

She would do anything, anything to seek protection not only for herself, but also for the sleeping baby girl in her arms.

Having just escaped from her controlling father, Sixteen year old Miranda Lawson looked out at the window of the Cerberus orbital facility known as _Minuteman_ Station, waiting for an audience with the leader of Cerberus who happens to be the Illusive Man.

 

Her father, Henry Lawson is a powerful businessman and a ego-maniacal control freak with an obsession for securing a way to make his mark on history.

.....By creating a "genetic dynasty"

 

So he took his own DNA, doubled his X chromosome and created Miranda.

While Miranda was growing up, She was forbidden from making friends and having a social life.

She never was shown any of the approval or pride from her father who was very dissatisfied with accomplishments.

Henry always chided her, expected more and better from his 'dynasty'.

 

So, he decided to create a new 'dynasty', only this time using Miranda's DNA and creating Oriana.

 

At that moment, Miranda knew that he would start demanding things from Oriana, as he did her. Since Miranda knew about Henry's ties with Cerberus, she understood that he wouldn't cross them or their leader. So she rebelled against her father and fled with Oriana after a violent shootout with her father's guards.

She came here for protection for herself and her sister. "You're Miranda Lawson, right?" the voice behind Miranda asked.

Miranda turned to see the woman in the Cerberus uniform. She appeared to be in her late thirties, her hair was chestnut brown with golden-copper highlights and her eyes were hazel-brown.

 

"Yes, that's me." Miranda answered, cooing her baby sister.

"My name is May Hudson," She said. "I want you to know that the Illusive Man will see you now in the holo-conference chamber, I'll take you there. "

"Thanks." Miranda said, following May down the corridor.

 

The Cerberus officer opened the doors to the chamber. Miranda walked right in and onto the glowing blue circle in the center of the chamber and stood there.

When the doors closed behind her, everything went dark, she couldn't see anything, except the glowing circle.

 

But then Miranda noticed herself being scanned into the hologram projector, and then finding herself and Oriana in what it appeared to be a huge starfield and still within the glowing blue circle.

She then spotted a silhouette of a human male sitting in the chair, watching the burning red giant from the viewport of his office. He held a lit cigarette over his ash tray on the armrest of his chair.

 

"You must be Miranda Lawson." He finally said.

"Yes, I am." Miranda replied. "So, You must be the Illusive Man I keep hearing about." He nodded, blowing smoke from his mouth. "You're here to seek protection from your father." He said.

"That's why I'm here," She explained. "Not only for myself, but also for my sister."

 

Miranda was use to people being smokers, but when she had Oriana in her arms, she was certain that the smoke could harm her little sister.

 

But then she remembered that she was not really there, she was still in the holo-conference chamber.

 

The Illusive Man got up from the chair, he turned to look at Miranda and the baby. Miranda could see that his eyes were glowing blue and his hair was brown that was already turning grey.

He approached the very spot in where Miranda was standing. He looked at the baby and nodded. "This is Oriana, am I correct?" He asked.

"Yes sir," She replied. "My father grew her, It was his attention to use her to replace me as his 'dynasty', and knowing my father, he is very controlling and will be demanding nothing but perfection from her, always scolding her. But I wasn't going to let that sort of thing happen, I did what I had to do to get her away from my father, so she wouldn't have to go through the same things I did."

 

The Illusive Man turned around and paced around for a bit, trying to come up with deal he could make with the young girl.

 

Though, He was well aware the deal he would make would cause her father, Henry to withdraw his support from Cerberus.

Then again, perhaps Miranda would be a more greater asset to Cerberus then Henry.

"I'm going to make a deal with you, Miss Lawson." He replied. "In exchange for my protection for you and Oriana, That you'll be willing to agree to work with me and help humanity as you join Cerberus.

I assure you Miss Lawson, you'll enjoy working with people as smart as you are. You will be given an objective, the resources you'll need, and nothing more, you'll also be fitting right in and be very appreciated.

 

...Now do we have a deal?"

Miranda took time she needed to think things over, then she nodded. "Yes, sir." She answered. "But what about Oriana?"

"Oriana, will be given to a loving family and have a normal life," the Illusive Man answered. "Cerberus will look out for her and her new family."

Miranda sadly gave a half smile. "Then we have a deal" she replied.

"Good to know that, Miss Lawson, Welcome to Cerberus." the Illusive Man concluded.

Then the starfield office vanished along with the Illusive Man as the quantum-entanglement communicators deactivated, leaving only the chamber itself.

 

Finally the doors opened, revealing May. "I hear that you're joining Cerberus." she said.

 "Yeah, I am." Miranda slowly nodded, wondering if she made the right choice. "I am."

"Would you like me to take her then?" May asked.

"Give me a moment, I want a chance to say goodbye." Miranda replied. she then walked over back to the waiting room in which she waited to meet the Illusive Man.

 

May followed.

 

She sat down in one of the chairs, and looked the baby in the light blue eyes.

"Looks like we have protection we needed," Miranda said sadly, tears seeping from her eyes, as she watched Oriana give her sweet little yawn.

"And looks like you'll be safe with a loving family. I on the other hand will be working for Cerberus, and we might not be able to see each other for a long time, I going to miss you, Ori, you're the best little sister I have."

Miranda kissed her sister on the forehead. She looked up and saw May standing a few inches from where she sat, got up from her seat and approached the Cerberus officer and carefully handed the baby to her.

"See that Oriana gets there safely to the new family." She said. May looked at the baby and smiled deeply.

"I will." May replied, as she walked out of the waiting room with Oriana, leaving her older sister alone. Returning to her seat, Miranda did her best to blink back her tears, wondering if she will be able to see Oriana again. It's likely she will, It's likely she won't.

 

What happened that very day, she made a deal with the leader of the human-survivalist organization, in spite of Henry's ties to them. However, There are people who would say that Miranda had sold her soul to the Devil that day.

 

End.

 

 


End file.
